Hollow Heart
by Mayor Tanya von Degurechaff
Summary: Between heart and flesh, perhaps all in agreement that the pain in heart is the most painful one. You can go to hospital and see a doctor or buy medicine to heal the pain in the flesh, but where can we look for the cure of the heart? If there is nothing but emptiness in it?


**Naruto's personality will be different to canon. In short, Naruto from chapter 699 with different personality and cloth, minus the Kyuubi, and he will be master at sealing art (he is uzumaki afterall). This story will take place in 4****th**** Holy Grail War and Ryuunosuke will not be the master, I will have OC as Naruto's master.**

**My last warning: my grammar is so fucking terrible, please consider this fact before reading.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor Fate series**

**Hollow Heart**

**-Chapter 1-**

**Valley of the End, Elemental Nations**

Naruto stared at the clear blue sky. It was peaceful. He had forgotten the last time he felt this peacefulness, no matter how hard he tried to recall the moment.. it would not come, as though he had never felt this peacefulness before. Naruto sighed.

To think that his death was in the hand of a friend he considered as his brother, how sad.. and pathetic. He had known Sasuke ever since they were, perhaps, five years old. He had even forgiven him for his attempt on killing him when they were thirteen. He had even chasing after him for the hope they could live life like the old days.. how naïve of him. Perhaps, perhaps if not for Kurama, his life was already over even before he could reach age of five because of those villagers.. and yet he was still looking for the villagers' acceptance.. how naïve and stupid of him.

If only.. if only he did not pretend to be a loud-mouthed fool, if only he did not pretend to be forgiving, if only he did not pretend to be an easy going person, if only he did not pretend to love that fool Sakura, if only he showed his true color.. if only the old man Sandaime, the only one aside of Teachi's family, did not show him kindness.. if only he did not follow the old man guidance..

..but, if he did not become a stupid loud-mouthed shinobi then his life would be over, because certainly a smart and calculating Jinchuriki was a danger to the village because they're hard to be tamed.

He was naïve.. but perhaps that was not true, perhaps it was his loneliness that made him think like a naïve person. Living alone, with no one to rely on.. perhaps death was better.

Naruto sighed and averted his sky blue orbs to his left, where the corpse of Sasuke Uchiha laying with blood all over his body. At least he had managed to kill this fool as well, but it was a pity that they could not undo the mugen tsukuyomi. But well, who cares? He was going to die anyway.

Sighing, Naruto shifted his sight to the right.

"Na, Kurama.." Naruto called for his only partner that was sitting on his right side. "Kakashi and that fool Sakura are still alive, perhaps they can start making child to increase human population. Make sure that this evil world will not resurface."

Naruto closed his eyes, he let darkness to consume him.

_If only I die the moment mother gave birth to me.. If only I never exist.. then.. I would have never felt the suffering…_

—**oOo—**

**Kyoto, Japan, 1994**

Had you ever wondered why the snow was white?

Truthfully, light was scattered and bounced off the ice crystals in the snow. The reflected light included all the colors, which together, looked white. Despite that was the truth, Kanna had the other answered she believed firmly: the snow was white because its color was already forgotten, hence it was white, the color that's seen as colorless.

It was ironically similar to how she viewed the world. It was colorless. Or perhaps it was her heart that possessed no color as she could not recall any moment when she didn't feel empty inside, it seemed that she was the embodiment of the emptiness itself.

Kanna shook her head and watched the people walking aimlessly on the busy street of Tokyo from the glassless window of a café. She wished she could do what they did and felt what they felt, but sadly, it was just a hope, a wish that would never ever happen. Though, if there was really the omnipresent and omnipotent god who was watching over the world, she would send her heartfelt prays so that her wish could be granted. But there's no god, the only thing that would grant her wish was the grail. However, would the grail choose her as the participant in the next grail war which would happen in next four month? With such petty wish, Kanna really doubted that she would be chosen.

Kanna sighed and stared back at the empty cup on the table. It had been more than an hour she sat here in silence, she should return soon and continued her study in magecraft or she would risk Albert—her loyal butler— to start looking for her. Since her father was one of the best magi there in the world, he had taught her everything himself. Everything she would need was already provided; she was not allowed to leave the mansion ever since she was six, ever since that day, the day her mother was killed.. by the magus killer Kiritsugu Emiya.

At that day, her father's eyes became dull, he brought her to his birth land and locked her in the Sunosaki mansion and forced her to learn everything about being a magus directly from her father. "For safety," he reasoned. And Kanna did not complain, she had nothing to complain about.

Three years after, her father returned to Russia. He left her in the hand of their family's butler, Albert. Her father was killed shortly after. The killer was the same, Kiritsugu Emiya. The news reached her a day after the kill. At that time she did not know what to feel.. a part of her wanted to cheer for her freedom.. but another part screamed to shed tears and mourned.. and another part of her felt nothing, death was a normality.. sooner or later, each people would face death.

In the end, Kanna did not shed tears, she did not mourn, nor was she cheered. Kanna did nothing but immense herself in magecraft, acting like there's nothing wrong to begin with. Albert did voice his concern, but there's nothing she could do to ease her butler's concern.

That was ten years ago. Now she was nineteen, even though many years had passed.. her heart remained the same: empty.

Kanna let a heavy breath escaped her mouth and stood up. She walked out of the café and walked straight toward the long road which would bring her to the Sunosaki mansion. She did not bring car or any transportation tool, nor was she wanted to drive; she preferred walking, Kanna Sunosaki loved to walk, walking let her see many people with many expressions. Besides, the café was not too far from her mansion, it was just about fifteen minutes of slow walk.

When Kanna arrived before her gate mansion, an old man was already there welcoming her. He was Albert, her loyal butler. He looked to be at his sixties, Kanna did not know his exact age since she had never asked. He had been serving her family ever since he was found by her father, about five years before her father married her mother. He was a good magus too, he was also master at Karate and Jiujitsu.

"Welcome home, Ojou-sama, did you enjoy your walk?" he asked her as he opened the gate.

Kanna entered the gate and walked through the paved road toward the main house, Albert faithfully following her. "It was pleasant.. as usual," she said in her always monotone voice, her dull eyes were fully on the two stories house ahead of her.

"I'm glad to hear that."

Kanna did not offer any response, she walked straight into the house, a maid had opened the door for her.

"I will return to my study, please find more info about the chosen masters."

"It will be done, Ojou-sama."

Kanna nodded her head and went straight toward her study room.

The room was large, large enough to accommodate a meeting of thousand people. Its minimalize decoration made the room looked larger, even more with the lack of furniture inside it. The room's walls were painted in silver and the ceiling was painted in black, the floor itself was made of white marble. There were four pillars that shouldering the ceiling, the pillars were being crafted with dragons, making it looked majestic. And at the corner of the room stood a big black door, it was her father's study room, and it was hers now.

Kanna opened the black door and walked straight toward the only chair there in the room. She took seat and began flapping the documents on the table, it took a while but she finally found the document she was looking for. The document was about Kiritsugu Emiya, not too detail but it was more than common, this was what her father could find about the magus killer. Normally, a daughter like her whose parents were killed would avenge them.. however, she was not normal, she had no contempt in her heart.. she had no hatred. The only reason she bothered to look into this paper was because the magus killer had been living with the Einzbern families, there was a chance that this man would be helping them in this Holy Grail war. She was bounded to face that man if she was chosen as the master. Kanna sighed and looked at her left forearm, there's nothing on it, she had not receive three command seals that indicated her as the master.

She put back the paper on the table then took a thick book next to it and started to continue learning. This book was written by her father, he had explained everything in detail. The book was good, she did not need to look for another book, this book had everything his father knew explained. Kanna had finished four-fifth of the book, she would now indulge herself in the advance part of the book.

**Later, a month before Holy Grail war**

Kanna yawned and walked out of her bed. She stretched her hands and made her body comfortable, only then she walked toward the window and opened the curtain. She opened the window and braced herself with the fresh air. It was six in the morning, still dawn, the sun had yet to greet her, but nonetheless Kanna had woken up. She inhaled the fresh air, filling her lungs with oxygen, before slowly exhaling it. She repeated that process for a few times before stopping and glanced at her left forearm.

These three command seals appeared on her forearm a day ago, she was unconvinced at first but Albert had managed to convince her that these three seal was the sign that she had been chosen as the master; she would participate the fourth Holy Grail war and make her wish came true. But she had no relic yet, Albert had been looking for that, however, she did not think that the relic would be enough to help her win. So she had asked Albert to look for the relic of another famous legend figure.

Albert would return at earlier night, and she would start the summoning ritual at midnight. For now she would prepare for everything and make sure that no one would bother her.

When the night came, Albert returned with a relic that resembled to the greek legend. Kanna motioned Albert to follow her to the practice room and asked him to bring the two relics as well. She had already drawn the magic circle, so what she had to do was wait till midnight came.

[23.47]

Kanna stared at the two relics on her butler's hands. She stared at the relics stoically. Kanna had wanted to summon King Arthur, but Albert could not find any relic that would help her to do that. So right now she had two options, the first relic that came from the old era of Japan or the relic from Greek legend. Kanna pondered a lot.. what to choose?

"Say Albert, who will appear if I summon the servant without catalyst?"

"What I know is that the servant who will heed your call will be random, it is not wrong to say that the Grail will choose for you."

"I see," Kanna said and walked closer to the magic circle. "If that is the case then there is no need to use catalyst. Holy Grail has chosen me as the master, it is only appropriate that I let it choose the servant for me. For my wish to be granted, let see who will be chosen as my servant."

Kanna looked at the clock, she started to chant when it hit [00.00].

"**Let silver and steel be the essence  
Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation  
Let crimson be the colour I pay tribute to  
Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall  
Let the four cardinal gates close  
Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the kingdom rotate.**"

Kanna poured all her little emotion in her words, making it as sincere as she could.

"**I hereby declare,  
Your flesh shall serve under me  
My fate shall be your sword  
Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail  
If you will submit to this will and this reason.. then answer!**"

Kanna's dull eyes started to shine with a little determination, her heart beat a little faster than it should to. She would win this war, she would get to the grail and have it granted her wish. She had no interest to learn any more about magic or to see root, the only matter was that her wish to be granted!

"**An oath shall be sworn here!  
I shall attain all virtues of all Heaven  
I shall have domination over all evils of all of Hell!  
From the seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power  
Come forth from the ring of restraints,  
Protector of the Holy Balance!**"

—**oOo—**

White, nothing but white.. pure white. He did not know for how long he had been laying in this world of white, he did not count the passage of time. He had been laying here staring at the white sky ever since he opened his eyes after his death. He had thought that he'd be sent to the pureworld of afterlife, or even hell.. but he did not expect to be sent into the world of nothingness.

Naruto had tried to escape, but the dimension that was trapping him was strong. His soul would cease to exist if he escaped, if only he had rinnegan then that would not be a problem, he could create his own body and revived himself, but sadly, he had no rinnegan. That eye of rikudou sennin was just that mighty, it annoyed him that the fool Sasuke had that eye.

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes. Even though he could escape, what was there for him to do? He had no one, he had nothing but himself. The only thing that prompted him to escape was due to boredom. He's bored, so damned bored. However, there's nothing he could do to escape this place. He could only wait, who knows that someone would just pull him out of this place?

_Nah, there's no way such thing will hap—_

Naruto stopped pondering as he felt his soul was shrinking. Something was pulling him out of this dimension. Grail war.. that words came to his mind, and more information flooded his mind soon after.

"A device that can grant any wish, huh.. not bad.."

—**oOo—**

Kanna watched as the grail did its job. The circle glowed in crimson, shortly mist started to appear and slowly it took humanoid form.

The servant she had summoned was a male. He was faired skinned and had sun kissed short spiky blond hair, and three thin—so thin that if Kanna did not pay her full attention then she would not able to see it—whiskers-like marks on his face. It was odd to see hair of that bright, Kanna had never seen such hair color. And that whiskers mark, she wondered if those were his birth mark. The man was wearing black pants and a blue yukata with red obi. Beneath the yukata he wore a black long sleeved shirt, there was a red whirlpool symbol on the black short slightly above his chest just beneath his neck.

Kanna offered the blond a little empty smile, "Welcome, hero of legend, I'm Kanna Sunosaki. I'm the one who have summoned you into this world. May I acquire your class and name?"

Naruto stared at the woman who had summoned him. She was just majestically beautiful. Her porcelain white skin and her unrivaled long silver hair complimented with her mesmerize ruby irides, her youth yet angelic face, her thin pale lips; he really was fascinated by her. Perhaps her body was not gorgeous like Hinata or Tsunade, but rather similar to a thirteen years old child; but that was what makes her beauty stood up. Even more with the way she dressed: black gothic with long sleeves shirt adorned with numerous frills slightly fluttering each time she made a gesture, and the white stocking that covered her slender legs, and the maid-like white headbands decorating her smooth beautiful long silver hair, all seemed well beyond any other woman he had ever seen. He was not exaggerating thing if he was to say that his master was the most beautiful woman in the whole universe.

But that, her beauty, was not what interested him. He was attracted to her dull eyes, it radiated nothing, yet it yearned for something. And her empty smile.. it was similar to his own when he was about to die.

Naruto looked intensely at her eyes, before finally he decided to answer her question. "I'm Caster, just call me Caster."

**-To be continued-**


End file.
